Pénombre
by Bonokor
Summary: Harry a un jumeau. Quand Voldemort les attaque, il ne tue pas les parents, et rend Harry aveugle. Harry est le vrai survivant, mais tout le monde croit que c'est son jumeau.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une fic sorti de deux idées de revieweurs à ma fic "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire..." que je n'ai pas acceptée, mais à qui j'ai promis de rédiger une fanfiction employant leurs idées. Un peu comme "Et si les lecteurs créaient l'histoire, vous aurez le droit de donner des idées, mais je serais plus restreint dans l'accord des idées. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer (valable pour toute la fic) : tout est à J. sauf l'idée de Lilyvans et de Xelyxia-Babymek et de MES personnages. Je garantis ne gagner d'aucune façon de l'argent grâce à cette fic que j'écris pour le plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aujourd'hui, à Grodric's Hollow, dans la maison des Potter, Bastien et Harry Potter, deux jumeaux de 1 an, jouaient ensemble, sous l'oeil attentif de leurs parents.

Enfin... à y regarder de plus près, Harry se faisait embêter par Bastien. Tout à coup, une explosion retentit et un rire suraigu se fit entendre.

- LILY ! C'EST VOLDEMORT ! Hurla James, VA TE CACHER EN HAUT AVEC LES JUMEAUX !

Lily monta vite dans la chambre des jumeaux, et se mit devant le lit dans lequel elle avait mis Harry et Bastien.

Elle entendit une deuxième explosion, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, des sorts fuser, des paroles étouffées, et un autre "pop" de transplanage.

Elle sortit, risquant le tout pour le tout, et découvrit avec stupeur Albus Dumbledore et son mari côte à côte se serrant la main.

Les deux hommes lui racontèrent comment le directeur avait transplané à temps, prévenu par une de ses alarmes, et comment à la vue de Dumbledore, Voldemort s'était enfui.

- C'est étrange, dit Dumbledore, il ne devrait pas partir comme ça si il est venu dans le but d'accomplir la prophétie.

Aussitôt après, ils entendirent un bruit dans la chambre des jumeaux, et tous montèrent précipitamment. Voldemort était là,en train de lancer son avada kedavra. Lily récita à toute vitesse un sort très ancien qu'elle avait vu dans un livre et le lança sur les jumeaux. Quand le sort noir arriva près des jumeaux, il rebondit et fonça sur Voldemort sauf un petit filet, qui atteignit Harry de plein fouet. Voldemort disparut aussitôt laissant derrière lui, un petit tourbillon de magie noire.

- C'est Bastien, dit aussitôt Dumbledore, c'est lui le survivant, ça ne peut pas être Harry, il est devenu aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut ben nous faire ?! Cria Lily, déchaînée. On s'en fiche de cette prophétie ! Ce sont tout les deux nos enfants !

- Mais, il faut écarter Harry, il pourrait gêner Bastien...

- Jamais ! C'est mon enfant, je les aime tout les deux autant ! Répliqua aussitôt Lily.

- Lily, ma chérie... dit James d'une petite voix,dans le but de calmer Lily.

- NON NON ET NON, JE LE GARDE, PAS QUESTION DE L'ABANDONNER COMME UN VULGAIRE CHIEN, C'EST MON FILS ET JE LE GARDE ! Continua Lily.

- Très bien, répondit calmement Dumbledore, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on sera tous morts.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas : on peut pas se plaindre quand on est mort. Dit James sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il disait.

Mais aucun ne se doutait de ce qui allait passer bien plus tard...

* * *

**Voilà, dites-moi si ça vous a plus, et commencez à me donner vos idées. ****J****'aimerais savoir : qu'aimeriez-vous comme temps de parution ? Combien de mots par chapitre ? Au fait, je cherche un(e) bêta, un(e) à me recommander ?**


	2. Chapitre explicatif

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors, finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas finir cette fic (ou plutôt la commencer ?), car, j'ai essayé plusieurs suites, aucune ne me conviennent. Après tout, quand on écrit une fic, c'est qu'on prend plaisir à l'écrire, et qu'on veut la partager, mais là, je ne prends aucun plaisir à écrire la suite, et je vois pas comment je pourrais la tourner.**

**Bien entendu, si quelqu'un veut la poursuivre, il est libre de le faire. Il faudrait juste qu'il me prévienne par PM, je pourrais lui donner quelques idées que j'ai reçu.**

**En espérant que vous comprenez,**

**Bonokor.**


End file.
